


jealously (turning saints into the sea)

by allpowerfullou



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Jealous Suho, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get on your knees,” he whispered against the giant man’s lips, eyes locking with his and daring him to say no and to his absolute surprise, Yifan did just that, holding his stare as he sunk to his knees. “Tell me, was Baekhyun as good at giving orders as I am, or did he just lay on his back and make you do all the work?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealously (turning saints into the sea)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd at all!! i wrote the rest of it before work so i'll proof it when i get home. i kinda lost my spark for a while, so i'm sorry if this isn't that good, i'm just trying to ease back into it omg.

“Joonmyun, where is my black shirt? You were supposed to do laundry yesterday, and I need it,” Yifan practically whined as he dug through the laundry basket. Again.

And once again Joonmyun stopped what he was doing, sighing loud enough to be heard from outside the bathroom. The younger man let his face contort in annoyance as he spoke, “Yifan, I don’t fucking know where it is. Maybe you should act like an adult and keep track of your own shit?”

The older pouted, his chin sticking out and mouth tight, as he gave up, half-heartedly throwing his clothes back into the basket before turning away. He ran a large hand through his still messy bedhead and began to stare blankly at the closet. He had clothes, Yifan definitely had clothes, it was the fact he was simply determined to wear that black shirt. 

His large fist rang loud on the bathroom door as he knocked angrily, “Joonmyun, you know where everything is! Please, I’m going to be late.”

“You are the most obnoxious man I have ever met, and if it wasn’t for how surprisingly good you are when you drunk fuck, I wouldn’t be here right now, keep that in mind,” he returned, pushing his body weight against the door as he peered in the bathroom mirror, noticing how the hem of Yifan’s black shirt ended just above the bottom of his round ass. 

“Babe, please, help me look.” More annoying knocking rang through the bathroom and Joonmyun really began to second guess this decision because damn he sometimes overestimated his boyfriend’s ability to not piss him off.

But Joonmyun was patient, and he waited too goddamn long for this to fall into place to let it end that easily. He made sure the door was locked before standing up and looking at himself in the mirror, tugging the shirt down a little bit more as he felt his cheeks redden at his reflection. 

This really wasn’t his grand idea of a Tuesday morning, but he had a reputation to uphold and a point to prove. Not to mention he wouldn’t be in this mess if it hadn’t been for Yifan talking about how great his ex was at surprises, always wearing his clothes and making sure he got caught jacking off and shit like that. It wasn’t that Joonmyun was a prude or anything, he just didn’t go out of his way when there wasn’t a reason too, fuck he thought things were great. They had sex like twelve times a week and he sometimes didn’t even need to be prepped because Yifan was an insatiable man who always wanted to be fucking something- whether it be Joonmyun’s mouth, ass, or even his own hand, the man liked to fuck. 

Joonmyun ran his tongue over the swell of his bottom lip, tugging at a few stray hairs, steadying his nervous breathing before he turned his attention back to his needy boyfriend. The taller man was no longer whining outside the door, instead he had returned to their bedroom to look for a different shirt since it was obvious he was going to get no help from his boyfriend. 

“Hey, baby?” he called as he stepped from the bathroom, the shirt immediately riding up to reveal smooth, toned pale legs and the bottom of his ass, fuck even the head of his dick showed a little, “I—uh—think I have something you might want to see.”

“Red stripes or white v ne—holy fucking shit, you’re naked under that,” the two shirts fell from Yifan’s hands as he stood, jaw dropped, in the doorway. 

“Well, duh, you can’t be sexy and hot and spontaneous and better than Byun Baekhyun, the famous ex and apparent sex enthusiast who always had something new to try, with anything under the shirt. Damn, you’re so dumb sometimes,” the brunette rolled his eyes in exasperation throwing his hands up before giving his boyfriend a defeated look. “I took off work for this.”

The exasperation in his tone masked the nerves that were wracking through his body. His throat was dry, and if Yifan looked close enough he would have been able to see the slight quiver of Joonmyun’s knees,

“Wait. Are you doing this because of Baekhyun?” Wu Yifan was about two seconds from getting punched in the solar plexus because Joonmyun was not in the mood for his stupidity, not when he was naked, exposed, vulnerable, and trying to one up a man he’d never met but had heard about so many times he could have probably written a biography.

He wasn’t jealous, he was just sick of Yifan’s shit, and he would really appreciate a little praise and admiration every now and then. 

And the look he gave his rather oblivious boyfriend had to be some mix of “are-you-fucking-kidding-me” and “could-you-just-shut-up-and-fuck-me-already’, but it worked, because Yifan took two steps and had Joonmyun pushed against the wall, the breath knocked from his lungs.

“You’re jealous?” he breathed into Joonmyun’s ear, close but not close enough.

He pushed back, palms flat against Yifan’s chest, chin stuck out defiantly and head up. “Why should I be jealous? Look at me, I don’t need to worry about a thing, I bet I’m even a better fuck that he was. So, you tell me, am I jealous?”

 

Yifan’s eyes were wide, shock written all over his body. Joonmyun almost never acted like this, he was always level-headed and put together, even when he cracked he never lost his temper. The very sight, a mostly naked Joonmyun, breathing heavily, looking like he was torn between fighting for dominance and laying down and letting Yifan fuck him so hard he never spoke again, was enough to make a heat pool in the bottom of Yifan’s stomach.

They both stood frozen, each one wondering what the other was going to do, gazing into each other’s eyes, Joonmyun’s challenge versus Yifan’s curiosity. Maybe he did talk about Baekhyun a lot, hoping to get something from his passive-aggressive boyfriend, but this, this was not planned for.

Finally swallowing down his doubt, Joonmyun took a step closer to Yifan, hands wrapping around the back of his neck. “Tell me, is Baekhyun still better than me now?” 

Anyone who said Joonmyun couldn’t kiss was lying out of his or her asshole, because he could steal your breath away with one touch of his warm, slightly chapped lips. He kissed like he had all the time in the world but didn’t want to waste a second, demanding, needy, awe inducing. It was enough for Yifan to gasp into his mouth, leaning forward with his whole body. Joonmyun had to take a few steps back to steady himself, somehow ending up pinned against the wall, but he had Yifan’s large hands on his thighs, almost holding him off the ground, and he didn’t really mind as he sucked the older’s tongue into his mouth. 

The quiet growls and gasps that were buried deep in Yifan’s throat were enough for Joonmyun to be half hard by the time they pulled away, a goofy, contented grin on his boyfriend’s face. He beamed down at Joonmyun, moving his hands so he could rest them on either side of his head. He peered down, as if waiting for the next move, and the shorter man wasted no time, loving the rush of excitement he got from being in control. He grabbed Yifan’s sharp chin, angling his head down so he could kiss him again, a little easier.

“Get on your knees,” he whispered against the giant man’s lips, eyes locking with his and daring him to say no and to his absolute surprise, Yifan did just that, holding his stare as he sunk to his knees. “Tell me, was Baekhyun as good at giving orders as I am, or did he just lay on his back and make you do all the work?”

Yifan’s eyes dropped to the floor, a blush climbing over his face and down his bare chest. Joonmyun smirked, then tutted, index finger tapping the bridge of his nose before resting under his chin, making him look up, “Answer my question, you know I hate it when you don’t answer me. There’s actually a lot of things I hate, you know that? I doubt you would, because you’re very self-centered, not always, but maybe you could pull your head out of your ass every now and then. You might enjoy the view.”

The older man stared at him, complete disbelief and amazement scratched across his pretty face, but Joonmyun couldn’t help but notice the bulge in his pants, and he smirked.

“Baek… Baekhyun never did this.” His voice was raspy, barely audible as he stared up at the younger man.

“Good, don’t forget that while you suck my dick.” The angelic smile on his face contrasted flawlessly with his words, going straight to Yifan’s dick as he got comfortable on his knees.

He slid his hands up the younger’s thighs, pushing the shirt up his thin hips to take in the view before him. Joonmyun, thankfully, grabbed the shirt, holding it up so he could go to work on his mostly hard dick. It didn’t really take much to turn Joonmyun on- despite what the other thought, he actually did pay a lot of attention to him. He knew Joonmyun liked it when you jacked him off painfully slow, but uncomfortably tight, he liked to be unravelled slowly, the build up getting him off faster than anything else. 

And he did just that, gripping Joonmyun’s dick hard enough for the man’s knees to almost give out as his head tipped back. It was almost painful for him to go that slow, let alone how it must have been for his boyfriend who bit his lip and breathed through his nose. Yifan also knew that the younger wasn’t vocal, more heavy breathing and barely there gasps rather than words or screams, which was the reason they happened to fuck in the bed opposite of his college best friend more than a few times without getting caught. 

Joonmyun had sweat lining his brow and trembling fingers by the time he was completely hard, face flushed as he stared down at Yifan expectantly. He took a moment to hesitate, looking up at Joonmyun with a questioning look before leaning forward and licking the crown of the younger’s cock. A shiver ran through his body as his knuckles turned white, contrasting against the black of the shirt he was holding. His lips were in a thin line, eyes staring down at Yifan as he rested one hand on Joonmyun’s hip, and the other squeezed his asscheek, earing him a low groan. 

It was music to his ears, Joonmyun’s fast breathing as Yifan kitten licked the tip of his dick, tasting the beading precum on his tongue. He knew from the hitch of Joonmyun’s voice and the way his hips minutely jerked forward he was enjoying this. Thin, small fingers threaded through his hair, brushing it out of Yifan’s eyes before tugging his head back, making him look up at Joonmyun. The younger had soft eyes, despite being blown wide, a fond grin inching along his face. One hand detangled itself from his hair before running along Yifan’s jaw, caressing the soft skin just before it fell to land on his shoulder. He pushed down slightly as he dropped to his knees opposite of Yifan. 

“Tell me, does Baekhyun make your head spin like I do? Does he make you drop to your knees without a word of protest? Tell me what he did do, and I promise I can do it even better. Because let’s face it, I’m better than Byun Baekhyun, and that’s why you’re so fucking willing to fuck me,” his words were firm, challenging almost, as he pushed Yifan’s shoulders back until he was fully seated on his ass. 

Yifan was reeling, unable to completely process what was happening because goddamn. Joonmyun was already moving to straddle him, one hand pressing against the older man’s chest while the other made itself busy pressing against the tent in Yifan’s pants.

“Did he ever ride you in the hallway on a Tuesday morning? Fucking himself on your dick like his only reason to be alive was to make himself get off? How is this for spontaneous, baby?” Joonmyun couldn’t help the churning of his stomach as he squeezed the blonde’s bulge, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Yifan’s jaw. 

“Joonmyun, fuck. You’re better than him, you’re so much better than him. You’re perfect and amazing, and please, get my pants off so I can prove it,” Yifan’s hands were tight on his boyfriend’s exposed thighs, squeezing enough to leave red marks on the younger’s skin. 

“No, I’ll prove it to you,” he retorted, his lips brushing alone the shell of Yifan’s ear before taking it between his lips, sucking gently on the skin as his fingers deftly undid the man’s too tight jeans.

This was where Joonmyun excelled effortlessly, he knew Yifan like the back of his hand, able to tear him apart piece by piece, helping him to his release, and afterwards picking him up and putting him back together. That was their thing, it was his thing, the way he proved to his boyfriend that he did genuinely care about the elder man. In a way, it was how he distinguished himself from every other person Yifan had slept with. He listened to him and what he wanted, he never hesitated to do something that would inevitably make his toes curl and eyes roll back. 

Joonmyun wasn’t usually like this, he wouldn’t have dreamed of giving Yifan a lazy blowjob in just a shirt, but now that was he was actually doing it, he couldn’t help the burning feeling of adrenaline and arousal shooting through him. He was in control and finally letting loose, and it felt so damn good. 

Large fingers threaded through Joonmyun’s hair, the soft, thin hairs sliding through his fingers and falling back in their original place. The younger man blinked up at him, wide eyes and his mouth stretched around Yifan’s girth. He was pulling his his head up, running his tongue along the underside of his dick as he let the muscle slide from his lips. They were both panting, Joonmyun’s cock painfully hard and leaving a smear of precome on his boyfriend’s shirt where it rested between him and stomach. 

Yifan, on the other hand, was completely naked, his dick standing straight up as he watched his boyfriend push himself up on shaky knees, aligning himself over the other’s length. 

“What are you doing? You’re not even stretched,” Yifan asked, his hand on Joonmyun’s hip as if it was the only thing keeping the younger man from dropping. 

A small smile crawled onto his face, pulling the shirt up a bit and using his free hand to grab Yifan’s larger one, pulling it between his legs so the older could feel the lube that was already lining his entrance. The blonde felt his throat go dry at the way his finger easily slid into the younger man with no resistance, “Am I better yet?”

Joonmyun’s voice was low, eyes narrowed and pulse racing as stared down at Yifan. 

“You’ve always been better, I don’t know why you never realized it,” a soft palm caressed the side of the younger’s face, forcing him to hold his boyfriend’s stare while the man pressed two fingers into him.

Usually, Joonmyun would have already blushed and adverted his gaze, but something inside of him had snapped, any shame or embarrassment he had once had was gone. He pushed Yifan’s hand away, small palms resting on his chest as he shifted his hips, aligning himself with his boyfriend’s cock. The brunette shut his eyes as he pressed himself down, completely seating himself on the other and groaned at the pressure. 

It was nearly impossible to prep himself enough for Yifan, but the stretch was far from new and it made his chest swell. He stayed still for a moment, trying to adjust as quickly as possible before forcing his eyes open. With shaky legs, Joonmyun lifted himself just a little before dropping down again, thankful for the extra lube inside himself. His heart was fluttering beneath his chest as he glanced down to watch the way his boyfriend’s sharp features twisted in pleasure. His mouth was open, eyes unfocused as he watched Joonmyun fuck himself on his dick. 

“Pull the shirt up,” he grunted, unsure when Joonmyun had actually managed to let it go. 

The younger grabbed it, pulling it up to his chest, and Yifan couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled back. It was hypnotizing. The way Joonmyun seemed to suck him into his warm heat, his dick lewdly pressed against his stomach, as he bounced on his lap. His head was tipped back, eyes once more shutting as the older man placed large hands on his waist and held tightly. 

Placing his feet flat on the floor, he pushed his hips up, meeting Joonmyun halfway, causing a strangled gasp to fall from the other’s throat. 

“Fuck, Yifan, do that again,” Joonmyun begged, grinding his hips down as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the other man’s plump, red lips. 

With a choked groan, Yifan thrust up again, using Joonmyun’s mouth to muffle his sounds as the new angle sent the younger into a state of frenzy. Whatever he was holding back, if anything, was completely gone as he began roll his hips forward, sighing at the small friction that came from his dick between trapped between two stomachs. They worked out a sloppy offbeat rhythm, Yifan tugging his hips down a moment before Joonmyun rolled them. Sweat was dripping down his back, pooling in the dip of his spine and being absorbed by Yifan’s shirt.

It was too hot, his body stifling as he struggled to keep breathing, too far gone to even kiss anymore. Instead, he rested his head against Yifan’s cheek, panting onto the other’s sweaty skin, making everything just a little hotter.

“Joonmyun, baby, I’m so close. Goddamn, you’re so good and tight,” Yifan grunted. “I only talked about Baekhyun so much to get you to loosen up. I just wanted you to have more fun. I left him for a reason, and you’re so—shit. You’re so fucking amazing. I love you, so fucking much.”

He came with a strangled grunt, body tensing beneath his boyfriend as the latter works him through with small whines. The feeling of Yifan coming in his wasn’t completely unknown, but definitely uncommon, leaving him feeling so full and dirty and right. Between Yifan’s throbbing cock and blunt confession, Joonmyun fisted his dick, hissing at the sensitivity of it. He dug his thumb under the crown of his cock, gasping and sputtering as his release soon followed, staining Yifan’s once black shirt with white. 

They were a pile of sticky limbs and ruined clothes, breathing heavily as Joonmyun rested his head on the other’s chest. 

“I ruined your shirt,” Joonmyun mumbled against sweaty clavicles. 

Beneath him, Yifan laughed deeply, as if his boyfriend was the cutest thing he had ever seen, and he couldn’t resist the hand that he carded through the younger’s hair.

“It’s fine, the only reason I liked it so much was you putting it on before bed. You look really good in my clothes.”

“Better than Baekhyun?”

“So much better than Baekhyun,” Yifan couldn’t resist his gummy smile as wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, placing a dozen kisses on his head before rolling them over, pinning Joonmyun beneath him. “And now, it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for exopromptmeme but i actually just found it i originally started it like june of 2014???? and it was so good? and then i finished it and it's just here omg but yes thank you for reading and here is the original prompt! http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/14838.html?thread=7175158#t7175158


End file.
